


Tell me

by Angie2907



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2907/pseuds/Angie2907
Summary: Sansa's hidden feelings to Jon.





	Tell me

Tell me please,   
Are you truly my friend?  
Or do you just pretend?  
I cannot understand...  
Would you leave  
Or believe?  
Do what I recommend?  
Because I need to know,  
Are you truly my friend,   
Or do you just pretend?

Tell me now,  
Are you truly the King?  
Or it is just a thing,  
That you're acting like him?  
Would you die   
For the North  
Or you're going to kneel  
To Targaryen Queen?  
Because I need to know,  
Are you truly the King?

Dear Jon,  
Would you tell to me please,  
When you give me a kiss,  
Do you feel I'm your sis?  
Would you keep me,  
Or am I to you  
Just a bird to release?  
Because I need to know...  
Could you tell to me this?  
Am I only your sis...


End file.
